The Girl with the Grey Eyes
by daavo
Summary: The Doctor is trying to reach the Dumbledore Nebula when Sexy instead pops him right into the middle of a young girl named Angelina's house. He knows right away Angelina is not what she seems, even though she may not know it. What he doesn't realize is that she may lead him to his darkest moment in all of his 945 years.
1. The Unexpected Evening

_**1.**_

"Screech! Screech! Screech!" The oddness seemed to happen all at once. Angelina was sitting on the couch watching some crap television about some very orange, very drunk people on a beach in America. At least, she was until a giant blue box was sitting in front of the tele. _I'd say I was dreaming, _she thought. _But that would be too cliché. _What other explanation could there be? She just sat, staring at it, lost in wonder, when the door of the strange box opened and an even stranger man wearing a red bow tie popped through.

"Hellooo-oh. This is not the Dumbledore Nebula! And just who might you be? Oh, and where might I be?" He wondered why his beautiful time machine brought him here, but then, sexy did usually have a reason for ignoring his desired destinations and bringing him to where he was needed. He studied the girl while she tried to formulate an answer for him. She was young, possibly 18 or 19 with long black hair that wild but polished. And soft gray eyes that looked at him curiously. Eyes that he recognized the second he looked upon them, and then he realized why he was not at the Dumbledore Nebula.

"Um. Well, I'm Angelina. And you're in my living room. In Cardiff. Why are you in my living room?" Instantly the Doctor knew who she really was, and he also knew that she had absolutely no clue that she was from nowhere near Cardiff. "Who are you?" She asked, not sure if she really wanted an answer, but she liked the man, which is more than she could say for anyone besides her brother. There was something in his goofy eyes and the way he staggered back and fourth like a delighted nine year old that she found somewhat comforting.

"I'm the Doctor. No point in asking 'Doctor Who?' everyone asks that, it's a boring question. I don't like boring questions, or stupid questions, I get plenty of those too. But now I have a question for you…A mad man with a box lands in your living room, an impossible man, a crazy man, and the man asks you to go on an adventure with him to the other side of the universe in his box. What do you say to the man?"

"I'd say I guess it's better than watching this crap TV." She jumped off the couch, pulled her little leather boots on over her jeans. She didn't have any idea why she was doing this. She never really liked to go anywhere with anyone, especially not a complete stranger. She felt very alone in the world, except for her 23-year-old brother who she loved more than anyone else. _Oh, what the hell. This is probably a dream anyway. _She just finished lacing up her boots and walked through the door of the box…except it wasn't a box anymore. "Oh my God. It's-"

"Bigger on the inside," the Doctor finished. He really did love it when people said that.


	2. The First Flight

_**2.**_

"I know you probably are finding it hard to believe in any of this, but I promise you it's all real. So here's the crash course. This wonderful sexy thing is called Time-and-Relative-Dimension-in-Space, or, TARDIS. She can take us anywhere during any time, but our destination of the moment is Enkel, which is where your from." The Doctor certainly wasn't delicate about breaking the news to Angelina that she was actually an alien. Then, he did sometimes forget his manners when he got excited, and Angelina most definitely excited him. Those exquisite grey eyes. She, on the other hand, had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Where I'm from? I told you, I'm from Cardiff." The thought that he was mad would've crossed her mind if she wasn't the one flying through time and a space in a blue police box that was bigger on the inside.

"Ah, yes, well I can see where you might get confused, but I'm afraid you're not from Cardiff. You may have been raised there but it's not where you were born. I noticed some family portraits in your living room. Lovely brown eyes your mother, father and brother have. Seems you didn't get the gene, but that's because you couldn't get the gene and _that's _because you don't have the same genes! I've been to Enkel many times it's truly a beautiful planet. Everyone there has the same grey eyes. The same eyes I saw staring at me when I popped out of my TARDIS!"

The longer the Doctor rambled the further Angelina's brow furrowed. It was mesmerizing the way he spoke with such confidence, so much so that she almost believed him. Impossible as it was, she did always feel growing up that she didn't belong. But everyone thought that way didn't they? That they were special or different? Curiously, now that Angelina was faced with the possibility that there was more to her life than awkward teenagerdom, she was hesitant to believe it. "I'm sorry Doctor, but just because I look a bit different from my family doesn't mean I'm an alien. Lots of people don't look like they're family."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to prove it to you. You should start preparing yourself, I'm very rarely wrong about these things. I've been around for quite a while and I know an Enkeli when I see one."

There was that sound again. That incessant "Screech! Screech! Screech!" The Doctor jumped down the side of the console and waited impatiently by the door for Angelina to join him. "Welcome, Angelina, to Enkel," he said as he pushed open the door. Angelina's jaw dropped wide open and she let in a light gasp. She decided, in that moment, that anything was possible.


	3. The Planet Called Enkel

_**3.**_

The world Angelina saw outside the door was certainly not Earth. It looked like the raw untouched landscape she had only seen in movies like Lord of the Rings or Chronicles of Narnia. It was Earth-like, but there was something about the atmosphere that felt, well, magical. In the distance there were snow-capped mountains higher than the sky. The ground she and the Doctor stepped onto was the filled with the greenest grass and the most pigmented flowers she had ever seen. When Angelina turned around, the breath was knocked out of her. It was a beautiful city that somehow fit with the environment. She could tell the people lived in harmony with their planet, taking what they needed and not exploiting what they didn't.

"Right this way, my precious little couch potato," the Doctor beckoned for her as he bounded towards the city. "You see, Enkel is everything that Earth should've been. While Earth is a wonderful planet, I do love me some good fish sticks and custard, the Enkeli people have a way of living that is the envy of the universe. A perfect utopia! Angelina you should be very proud to be an Enkeli."

Angelina rolled her eyes as they walked through the streets of the city. It was no use reasoning with him, so she decided to just play along. She had just started to wonder what the Enkeli looked like when they stumbled into Town Square. If her jaw dropped when she saw the TARDIS, then it must've fell through the ground when she laid her eyes on the people in the square. They all had the same wild black hair and soft grey eyes, but oddly enough, they also looked different in their own way. Some had sharp faces with distinct features. Others with soft rosy cheeks and heart shaped jaws. No matter what they're shape, however, there was no denying that Angelina fit right in.

"Doctor. I don't understand…they all look like me. I—don't—how is this possible? This isn't possible."

"You just flew through millions of miles of space and time in a 1960s Police Box and somehow you still find it hard to believe that there's a chance you weren't born on the tiny speck of space dust called Earth? How about I tell you a story. Stories are great. Sometimes people find it easier to believe in stories than what's happening in real life right in front of them. For instance I choose to believe that Harry Potter is real and I can apparate rather than take the Tube when the TARDIS is on the fritz. Anyway…a while ago a terrible disease called the Kivi virus began spreading it's way around the universe. The disease is extremely old, no one knows just how old, but those who are infected slowly turn to stone. In fact, that's where the myth of Medusa comes from, but that's a tale for another day. Anyway the virus travels to different planets and can become dormant and active again. Chances are Enkel has had the virus many years before, but something activated it and it was running it's way through the planet. There was an emergency call to send a group of the children on a spacecraft to find the nearest planet where they could hide in plain sight. As you notice, the Enkeli bear a striking resemblance to humans. An Enkeli nurse went with the children to assign them to new homes where they could be raised as an earthling. This pilgrimage took place about 18 years ago. Are you starting to get it now?"

She was starting to get it, although she couldn't bring herself to tell him that. Everything made sense. She looked different from her family, with her warm chocolate hair and eyes. She knew her mother couldn't have children after 30, which is right around Angelina's birth date. She always just assumed the infertility was a product of her birth. Now that she thought about it, there were a few times when her parents acted like they were going to tell her something serious, but they never got around to it.

"Okay. So maybe I'm an alien. But what does that mean? Do I have to start eating slugs and writing in binary code or something?"

"No, no that would be ridiculous. The only race I've ever met to do that are the Allama. On the contrary, you could go back to Cardiff and lead a perfectly ordinary earth life and do perfectly ordinary earth things…or you could travel the universe with me and see what you've been missing out on the past 18 years."

"Travel the universe? I couldn't. I mean, I don't even like traveling the three minutes to the grocery store and that's for food. If you're looking for some type of companion, it's my brother you should ask." Angelina realized she was forgetting something the second she said that…"CRAP! My brother! He's making me go to this dreadful Halloween party tonight. I promised him I'd be there! Doctor, we have to go NOW!"

"Helloooo, I've got a time machine we can go whenever we-"

"Doctor!"

"Alright, alright, back to the TARDIS. But only because it's a Halloween party. I love Halloween. Last year I was an Ood. Perhaps after we can take your brother for a ride! He seems like a lovely chap," the Doctor rambled as they ran back to the TARDIS.


End file.
